


Calm Before the Storm

by bishopsknifepatrick



Series: Pete and Patrick Vs. Bugs [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, these two do not handle bugs well, they are big babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: can Patrick get one minute of silence without Pete having a complete meltdown because of a bee? The answer is no.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE ENJOY

It was just after 2:00pm on a Tuesday afternoon. The house quiet. No lights on, just natural light from the sun. The smell of fresh air coming in through the windows, while the curtains gently swayed back and forth because of the light breeze. You could see dust particles dancing in the air as they floated down to settle on the hardwood floor. You could hear birds chirping and cars passing by the house. 

Patrick walked over to the sofa, sitting down and leaning back. He slowly put his feet on the coffee table, crossing them as he did so. He shut his eyes and let the silence set in, relaxing him. 

Until.

A loud scream came from another part of the house. “Well that lasted long.” Sighing, he sat back up, “Why the fuck did I marry him?” He got up and walked in the direction of the screaming. “Pete, I swear to god, if you just shut your fingers in the drawer again, I'm leaving you there,” Patrick threatened as he made his way down the hall.

“Pete?” The bedroom door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open slowly and looked around. He heard a quiet buzzing when he saw a pile on the bed. “Pete, what are you doing?”

The pile parted and Pete poked his head out from the comforter, “Don't you hear it?”

“Hear what?” 

“The bee, Patrick!” Patrick looked around, following the buzz sound. It was moving throughout the room rapidly. “Now get over here and hide with me from it!” Patrick wasn't gonna move, but then he saw what Pete was referring to. It was a big bee. It flew close to Patrick’s face causing him to hurry his way towards the bed, jumping under the covers with Pete. Pete turned on the flashlight that was on his phone. “We're safe now,” Pete said.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! Why do you automatically assume it was my fault?” Pete got slightly defensive.

“Fine, just what happened?”

“I woke up, saw what a beautiful day it was out and opened the sliding door. Thinking everything is okay, I stepped aside and when I turned back that demon beast entered,” Pete said, while making many hand gestures, illustrating his melodramatic story. 

“Demon beast?” 

“Yes, demon beast,” Pete answering the question seriously.

“What's this?” Patrick said, picking up the handle of an object. “Is this the pool net, Pete?”

“Maybe,” Pete hid his face in shame. “What do we do?”

“We can't just stay here forever,” Pete looked at him, begging for them to just stay put. “No, Pete.”

“I hate when you're right.”

“You should be used to it by now.”

Silence filled the small space under the covers as the one question lingered between them: Who was gonna get up the courage to kill it? The answer was neither because they're both big babies who can't handle insects.

“As the one who saw the bee first, I think you should kill it.”

“What? No, you were the last one under the covers, you should do it?”

“You let it in!”

“I killed the spider that was in the house last week, it's your turn?”

“Again, you let it in!”

The arguing could last forever between the two of them, but then a knock came on the bedroom door, followed by a voice asking, “Pete. Patrick. You in there?”

The door creaked open and in walked Joe and Andy. “Guys?” Andy asked. 

Both of them slowly uncovered their heads, embarrassment sweeping across their faces as Joe and Andy looked at them confused. “What’cha doing?” 

“Hiding,” Pete said, followed by Patrick saying, “from a bee.”

“And he said I was lame,” Joe muttered under his breath, causing Andy to giggle.

“Where is this “bee” you are “hiding from”?” Andy said slowly, using air quotes around certain words. Pete and Patrick both scanned the room, looking around for the bee that they were clearly not keeping track of.

“It was here!” Pete said getting up from his spot on the bed.

“Sure it was,” Joe said, walking out of the room, Andy trailing behind him. Both stood there quietly, until they heard the front door lock shut. 

Patrick turned, now facing Pete. “It was here!” Pete said, before a pillow was thrown at his face. Patrick then got up and left the room, leaving Pete standing there dumbfounded.

That night, supper was cooked and ate and then the dishes had been washed and Pete put them in the wrong cupboard (again) followed by Patrick putting them in the correct one.

Pete was god knows where and Patrick had retired to the living room. He sat down on the couch, switching on the TV with the remote. The news was on and Patrick decided to leave it as he was too lazy to change the channel. He sat there for a few minutes, following what was appearing on the screen. 

He was calm, but then he heard another scream, this time followed by a thud. Patrick cłosed his eyes, taking in the situation once more. Then he sat up, rubbed his eyes before standing and heading to the bedroom. 

“For fuck’s sake Peter.”


End file.
